Lost in Translation
by sirius ordo
Summary: James Vega and Mia Shepard need to work on their communication skills. This one is a Shega and a fix-it for the Citadel DLC inspired by i-likecalibrations post on Tumblr. Eventually this will be rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I should really be working on one of my other stories but this one took hold and I had to write it. This one is Shega and is a fix-it for the Citadel inspired by i-likecalibrations post on it. I'd like to thank JediSerenity82 for betaing this for me!

Hope you enjoy!

 **Lost in Translation**

" _It'd take quite a few drinks and one of those once in a lifetime nights."_

The words were still ringing in Mia's ears as she stood up and hurriedly walked away from the couch. She wanted to make it up to her bedroom before the tears started. She had put herself out there and been shot down. She was embarrassed hurt and worst of all, humiliated. Never, ever again.

" _I'm certainly tempted. Should I roll with the party mood and give in to the feeling? Or stick with my gut?"_

"Don't worry about it;" shaking her head, she mumbled under her breath, "I've got more respect for myself and you than that." Quickly turning, she started to walk away.

"Lola," suddenly realizing he'd missed something and upset her, James jumped to his feet and started to follow.

As she passed by Garrus, he reached out and touched her arm, stopping her. "Shepard?" he asked, concerned for his friend.

"I told you," she whispered, voice cracking. Taking a calming breath, she continued, "I'm headed up to bed. Make sure to lock up after the party's over."

"Will do," he said, he stepping into James's path and stopping him from following Shepard.

Before anything else could be said, Mia was up the stairs and in her room. They watched as she slammed the door behind her and the lock indicator lit up. Turning a sharp eyed gaze on Vega, he stalked closer and asked, "What did you say to her?"

"I didn't," Vega started but Jacob, who was standing next to him, interrupted.

"Piche pendejo." _(Fucking idiot or fucking asshole, depending on your translation)_

"Hey!" James growled, muscles tensed and hands clenched into fists at his side, Glaring at the other man, "Cierra la boca o me callo por usted!" _(Shut your mouth or I'll shut it for you!)_

"Bring it big man," Jacob answered, though unsure what had been said. He knew a few curses words and vulgar names but that was about the extent of his knowledge. "I'm not the one that just shot down Shepard," he shot back. Not willing to back down, Jacob stood toe to toe with the bigger man.

"What?" Garrus said, staring at them harshly.

Without taking his eyes off his target, Jacob said, "Yeah," nodding at James, "Cabron, just turned her down after Shepard put herself out there." _(asshole or motherfucker)_

"I didn't," James hotly denied, jaw clenched tightly, "She's my friend and my commander; we were just flirting like we always do."

"Humans!" Garrus face palmed and shook his head. How could this man miss what everyone else saw? It may have been a game to James, but for Mia, it was something else entirely.

"Mia wasn't just playing," Jacob said from his spot on the couch, "She meant every word."

"No," James denied. He was just a grunt and she was Commander Shepard. She couldn't really want him. Could she?

"Yes, for some reason I don't understand," Garrus commented, "sit down and we'll explain a few things to you," as he sat down on the L-shaped couch, looking at both men.

"Alright," James said, re-taking his place on the couch. Leaning back, he crossed his arms and added, "Talk."

"You really don't get it," Jacob asked, disbelief coloring his words, "You don't see it."

"Explain it to me," James growled, tiring of the run around.

"You know why Cerberus put me on the Normandy?" Jacob questioned the other man.

"Aside from your military training," James allowed, "no."

"I was supposed to 'start a relationship' with Shepard, tie her to Cerberus and our cause," Jacob explained, "I tried to seduce her. She was kind but she never returned the attention, ever."

"Yeah," Garrus commented from his spot on the sofa, "I could've told the Illusive Man that part of the plan was doomed to failure."

"Why?" James asked, curious despite himself, "She flirts with me all the time."

"Just you," said Jacob.

"What?" James asked.

"Aside from one other," Garrus explained, "you're the only one she's ever noticed."

"And the other?" James questioned, curious.

With a very human like sigh, the Turian leaned back on the couch, "How much do you know about Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko."

"Not much," James admitted, relaxing at bit, uncrossing his arms and resting them on his knees, "Just that he served aboard the first Normandy with Shepard and he was killed on Virmire." 

Looking at the young Lieutenant, Garrus explained, "He was so much more than that to Shepard," stopping he took a swallow of his drink. "It's not my story to tell but Alenko died and a part of Shepard died with him that day," not breaking eye contact with James, "Or at least she thought it had."

"Shit!" the larger man cursed, resting his chin on his chest. He had no idea.

Since Vega had joined the military, he'd always looked up to the Commander and followed her career. She epitomized what it meant to be a soldier and she was everything he strived to be. He'd been upset to learn Shepard had been killed above Alcehera, he believed he'd lost any chance of meeting her. When she showed up two years later with Cerberus, of all groups, James had been thrilled that she was alive, even if she was working for the enemy.

That all changed at Fehl Prime. He'd made hard choices, sacrificed people for Intel in the hopes that it could save many more but it had all been worthless, after Shepard destroyed the Alpha Relay and defeated the Collectors. The way he'd dealt with his guilt was to blame her. If he was angry with Shepard he didn't have to deal with his own feelings.

He had been dragged back from Omega and assigned as Shepard's guard, when she deserted Cerberus and turned herself in to the Alliance. Shepard lost everything she held dear, her ship, her commission, and her very freedom. Yet she handled the whole thing with a grace and understanding that very few people possess. Hell, James knew he wouldn't have done half as well. Slowly his anger began to dissipate and his respect for her again began to grow. More importantly, he knew if she claimed the Repears would come, he had no doubt. She had been right so far, why doubt her now?

At first his flirting with her had been a way to make conversation and cover his nerves. Somewhere along the line though, James stopped noticing the soldier and saw the woman underneath and his banter had taken on a more serious edge. It became a way of releasing some of his pent up frustration. He wanted her but didn't believe she'd ever notice a grunt like him. It never occurred to James that she may actually want him too. And know, without even realizing it, he'd gone and fucked it up.

"What are you going to do about it?" Jacob asked, interrupting his thoughts.

"I don't know," James said, blowing out a frustrated breath and dragging his hands down his face.

"I can tell you what you're going to do," Garrus said, a stern look on his face. He was worried for Shepard. She was upset and alone because of a huge mess that could have been avoided if either one of them had really talked to the other and admitted their feelings.

"What?" James asked, looking at the Turian.

"Drag your sorry ass up those stairs and fix this situation," Garrus explained. Before James could speak, the Turain continued, "Both of you need to quit dancing around each other. Everyone," he said, he gestured to the room at large, "knows how you feel for each other."

"What if she doesn't feel the same way?" James asked, fidgeting. He just couldn't believe Shepard would want him that way.

Shaking his head, Garrus tapped the side of his nose and went on, "You can't hide your attraction." James blushed at the reminder of the Turian's more advanced senses, "And neither can she!" Pointing in the direction of Shepard's bedroom, Garrus ordered, "Now move, Marine!"

"Aye sir," James instinctively snapped off and stood up, before he realized what was happening. He shook his head and Garrus's mandibles flared out in amusement.

Reaching the bottom of the stair case, he looked up at the closed door and prayed he could fix this. Starting up the stairs, he wasn't sure exactly what he'd say to Mia, but he knew he couldn't keep dodging the issue anymore. Standing in front of the closed door, he knew he cared about her, had since before he actually met her, and hated the thought that he'd hurt her with his careless flirting. Knocking on the door, he waited for her to answer. After a few seconds, he knocked a second time and called, "Mia, open up please."

TBC

So after starting this I realized it will be a short story, maybe somewhere between 3-5 chapters. Review and let me know what you think…


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I finished the next chapter of my Citadel fix it with James and Mia! Yay! Hope everyone enjoys! Let me know what you think! Thanks!**_

 **Chapter 2**

Hurrying up the steps, Mia retreated into her bedroom and slammed the door closed behind her. Tears were already streaking down her cheeks as she reached back and engaged the door look. She wouldn't take a chance of someone following her into the sanctuary of her room.

Sitting down on the edge of her bed, she berated herself, "Stupid, stupid, stupid idiot."

James Vega was an enigma, a gorgeously muscled puzzle she couldn't figure out. From the first moment he was assigned as her guard while she was in custody on Earth, he was a walking contradiction she couldn't figure out. One moment he treated her with a deference and respect she was no longer entitled too, even when she told him he didn't have to call her "Commander" anymore. The next moment he was flirting with her and calling her "Lola." He'd toe the line between appropriate and not but he'd never step over it, even when she encouraged him too.

She was surprised to find, she wanted to flirt with him. That hadn't happened since Kaidan…his loss still hit her hard. They had been in love, planning a future together after Saren then the doomed mission to Virmire happened. She had been so sure she could rescue them both. She was Commander Shepard, she could do anything. Standing on that bridge, listening to everything go fubar, she had to choose not really believing she'd lose either of them. She went after Ashley first, thinking together they'd save Kaidan. She's been wrong, so heartbreakingly wrong.

When she reached Ashley's location she knew…when Saren showed up she knew…but it was too late. She couldn't save him. Instead she was forced to listen to the love of her life, her soul mate, die in the mud on that god forsaken planet. A part of Mia died with Kaidan that day; her heart was ripped out of her chest and torn into millions of tiny pieces. To this day Mia can't even look at Ashley without remembering the choice she been forced to make and all she lost.

"Kaidan," she whispered, picking up his picture from the night stand and gently running a finger along his cheek. She still missed him terribly. "Never would have happened if you were here."

Honestly, by the time she met James she'd thought made peace with her life and moved on. Someday, in the next life, Mia would see her soul mate again until then she'd save the galaxy for everyone else. So they could live in peace, laugh and love; all the things that were lost to her. She was fine with that. Or so she thought…

When James first walked into her rooms on Earth, something inside her took notice. Something she hadn't felt in a long time. He awoke something inside of Mia that she hadn't known was missing. James reminded her that she was a desirable woman, not just the Commander.

Lying back on the bed as she continued to cry, "I never should have listened to Garrus."

He had caught her lustfully watching the push up contest between James and Jacob, from a short distance away. Mia's eyes were focused on James, the look of concentration as he tried to win, the flexing and rippling of his muscles underneath his t-shirt and the way his cargos framed his tight ass. She felt of flash heat as her imagination ran away with her, dreaming of being underneath James, as he moved above her.

"Like what you're seeing?" he'd asked, startling Mia out of her thoughts.

"Oh Garrus! I didn't see you there," she said, trying to divert the conversation.

"I noticed," He snorted, "I can smell the pheromones from across the room. You two should get a room already."

"It's not like that," she replied with a sigh, "he doesn't think of me that way."

"I'm confused," he said, his mandibles flaring a little bit with agitation, "His words and his scent says he's most definitely interested. What am I missing?"

"We're just friends," Mia tried.

"James and I are friends," the Turian explained, "Tali and I," he stuttered to a stop and cleared his throat, "Bad example," he admitted, making Mia laugh, "But you and James are most definitely more than friends or you want to be."

"I am his commander," Mia explained, shaking her head, "There are rules and regs against such things."

"To hell with them," Garrus said, waving an arm, "With death so close, what does bending a few rules matter." At her frown he added, "Look at it this way, if something were to happen to one of you tomorrow what would you regret? Bending a rule or missing out on something with him?"

Shaking her head, eyes large with fear, she stammered out, "No, I can't."

"Shepard," her friend said, "Trust me, he wants you as much as you want him," and he touched the side of his nose. "What do you have to lose?"

'Everything!' she thought angrily.

She had stepped out on the edge, taken a chance and hit on James. Something Mia hadn't done or wanted to do, since she lost Kaidan, only to be shot down in front of all their friends. His words were still ringing in her ears, making her stomach ache with embarrassment and crushing her soul.

" _It'd take quite a few drinks and one of those once in a lifetime nights."_

Those few words had destroyed any hopes that Mia entertained about a possible relationship with James. She could admit to herself that she wanted more than a night from him. Who wouldn't? He was gorgeous, sweet, caring, and respected her not just as a woman (or so she thought) but as a worthy Commander too. In Mia's eyes, he was the total package. Unfortunately, as tonight proved, he didn't feel the same way about her and she didn't want someone who had to be blind drunk to even think about spending a night with her. She had more self-respect than that.

"Damn nosy Turians," Mia mumbled, as she rolled over and rested her head on the pillow, her back to the door. He couldn't leave well enough of alone. Even though she wanted more with James, she'd been content with his companionship and friendship; now that was gone too. There was no way she could face him after tonight. The best she could hope for was he'd get so drunk that he wouldn't remember much of the party and she could try and pretend it didn't happen. She knew though, after tonight nothing would be the same between them. She'd ruined it. "Damn him."

Looking at Kaidan's picture again, Mia said, "I miss you so much," before clutching it to her chest and sobbing in earnest.

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, James steadied himself. He prayed he hadn't blown it with Mia before he even got a chance. He'd been so shocked to find out she was serious, that she could be interested in a grunt like him. It just didn't seem possible, she was Commander fucking Shepard. Why would she want him?

Reaching out with a shaking hand, James knocked on the closed door and tensely waited for Mia to answer. When she didn't, he tried again. After waiting for a tense minute, he knocked a third time and called, "Mia please, open the door."

Listening closely, James was sure he heard her crying in the room, causing his breath to catch in the back of his throat and breaking his heart. He hadn't meant to upset her. He'd never intentionally hurt her. God, he was an idiot.

"Mia, I'm so sorry," James said, resting his head on the door, "I had no idea. Please open so we can talk."

Still nothing…

"Mia," he pleaded, knocking one last time.

She still didn't open the door…

"Fuck," he growled under his breath. He'd inadvertently hurt her and he hated himself for it. Turning, he leaned his back against the wall next to the door and slid down until he was sitting on the floor in next to it. He'd sit here and wait until she opened the door, no matter how long it took.

"I'm not leaving Mia," he warned her. "I'm staying until you're ready to talk to me."

Unsure how much time passed, James shook his head and tried to stretch his stiff muscles. It didn't really matter. He'd sit here until he got a chance to apologize to Mia. God, he was an idiot! Even if he didn't realize she was serious, he never should have made a joke about it.

"Damn," he mumbled, thumping the back of his head against the wall.

"Get out!" he heard Mia shout at the bedroom door flew open.

"What the," he started, "Mia?" he asked, surprised.

"You asshole!" she shouted, as someone tumbled out, Mia shoving them to the floor.

"Primitives," Javik slurred, clearly inebriated, "So sensitive." He stared up at Mia, eyes clearly looking her up and down lecherously.

Jumping to his feet, James stood beside Mia and running a hand down his face, trying to clear his head. "What happened?" he asked his commander.

She looked up at him and James could clearly see she had been crying. Her face was pale; her nose was red, eyes swollen and puffy. The knowledge that he was the cause of her tears hit him hard and he sucked in a breath.

"He was hiding in my bathroom, waiting for me to go to sleep," Mia started, anger building as she spoke. "He climbed into bed with me and he," she stuttered, "And he," she stopped and shook her head. After a moment Mia started again, spitting out, "He kissed me! Touched me! If I had been drunk," she stopped again.

James stepped between them, shielding Mia from Javik's gaze with his large frame. He could feel his own anger at the alien growing, "You touched the Commander?" he asked, "without her permission?"

Waving his hand dismissively, the alien said, "I am a Prothean and that is what primitives are good for after all. Why must I ask her permission?"

James moved so fast Mia couldn't stop him. He grabbed the smaller male up by the neck and slammed him into the wall repeatedly. Pulling a fist back, he smashed it into Javik's face. When he readied to do it a second time, Mia grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"James stop!"

Still holding the alien against the wall in a choke hold, he looked down at her as she held on to his arm and asked, "Why?"

"He's not worth it," she said, looking at Javik changing colors as he struggled in James's hold. "He's a pig," she said, "But he didn't get a chance to hurt me."

"He could have," James argued, "Would have if he'd gotten a chance."

"True," Mia agreed, "But he's drunk and I just don't," she stopped and shook her head, "Just let it go…please," she asked, looking up at him with pleading eyes. "For me."

James loosened his grip and let Javik's feet touch the ground but he didn't let him go. "For you," he agreed.

"Thank you," she told James. Turning to her other crewman, Mia said, vibrating with anger, "If you ever," she pointed a finger in his face, "Ever touch me or another woman again without her permission I'll kill you myself."

The Prothean didn't say a word but gave her a sharp not of acknowledgement.

"If she doesn't kill you," James vowed, glaring at the alien in his hold, "you'll wish she had when I get my hands on you!" Giving Javik a shove down the hall and making him stumble, "Get out of my sight!"

Together, they watched the alien continue down the hallway and the stairway, disappearing. "I think he was in my bathroom when I fell asleep in bed," Mia explained to James.

"Mia," James said, stopping her, "You don't have to explain."

"I know," she agreed. Shaking his head, she continued, "I woke up and he was kissing me, trying to take my shirt off, mumbling about primitives."

"God damn motherfucker," James nearly shouted, "I am so sorry."

"Not your fault," Mia said, wrapping her arms around herself. "Everyone's drunk. I just want to forget about it."

"Mia," James started, looking down at her, eyes full of concern.

"No James, I'm done for tonight," she shook her head. "I can't deal with more drunks."

"Not drunk," he argued, as he reached out and tucked a stray lock of dark hair behind her ear. "I had couple earlier," he admitted, "but I haven't touched anything since you came up here."

"James," she started.

"I'm sober," he told her, looking at her sincerely, "Can we please talk?"

Without a saying word, Mia studied him for a few long moments, before taking a deep breath and saying, "Ok," motioning to her bedroom, "inside, so we can have some privacy."

"Thank you," James said, stepping in to the room. He was grateful for the chance to explain and he wouldn't waste it…

Mia shut the door behind them….

 **TBC**

 **As always reviews are greatly appreciated!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: This chapter was a little harder to write. Mia is very emotional and sharing her insecurities with James. Hopefully, you'll enjoy it. I'd also like to thank jediserenity82 for betaing this for me!_

 **Lost in Translation**

 **Chapter 3**

Sitting down in the edge of the bed, Mia watched James pace around the room. He appeared to be gathering his thoughts. When the silence dragged on, she decided to break it and spoke first.

"I'm sorry, Lieutenant."

"What?" Stopping in his tracks, startled, he turned to look at her. "What do _you_ have to apologize for?"

Taking a deep breath to hold back her tears, she explained, "I'm sorry for my actions this evening. As your superior officer, I should never have put you in that position. I can't even blame the liquor. All I can say for my actions are I must have let the party and the moment overwhelm my better judgement."

This was her worst nightmare come true. Without the mind numbing effects of alcohol, there was little chance of him forgetting this ever happened. The long shot of salvaging their friendship was evaporating in front of her eyes. She wasn't sure what she'd do if she didn't at least have his friendship any more.

Standing directly, furrowing his brow and looking down at her, James asked, "So you didn't mean it?"

 _Fuck_ , Mia thought, why was he twisting the knife? Why couldn't he just accept her apology and let her keep what little dignity she had left? Meeting his brown eyes with her sky blue ones, she countered, "What do you except me to say, Lieutenant?"

"Just tell me the truth," he said, still standing in front of her. "And why do you keep calling me 'Lieutenant?'"

Abruptly standing, she walked across the room and turned away from James, facing the wall and letting her long dark hair cascade forward, hiding her tears. She'd never be able to face him after this, but if he wanted the horrible truth, she'd tell him. "Fine," she whispered, just loud enough for him to hear her, "You want me to repeat it," she swallowed her tears and continued. "I meant it, every word. I am attracted to you and I listened to someone else's encouragement and I approached you." With a sad laugh she said, "You made your feelings painfully clear on that score, to everyone in the room."

James cringed at the reminder of his behavior, but with her back to him Mia couldn't see it.

Wrapping her arms around her torso, she explained, "And I'm calling you 'Lieutenant' because it is inappropriate to call someone under your command by their first name, and I figured I'd been inappropriate enough for one night."

Tilting his head back and closing his eyes, James pinched the bridge of nose. God, he was a pendejo! He'd inadvertently made a huge cluster fuck of the evening and hurt the one person in this galaxy he was coming to care about more than any other. How in the _hell_ could he fix this?

Taking a deep breath, he tried to calm his thought and reign in his emotions before he spoke. He'd already said enough this evening without thinking first. He knew that he'd only get one shot at fixing this and he didn't want to blow it.

"Lola," he started, but saw her back straighten and stiffen. "I'm so…"

Before he could say another word, Mia whipped around and stuck a finger in his chest. The tears in her eyes were quickly consumed by the fire of her rage. "Don't call me that," she exclaimed, her eyes turning a stormy blue. "No more mixed signals," she stuck her finger in his muscled chest again, making him back up. "You aren't interested in me, fine but I'm done with the flirting and sexual innuendo." One more jab with her finger, she whispered, "I can't take it anymore."

With the heat of her anger dissipating, she turned away from James again but didn't retreat to the other side of the room. She just wanted this over with so she could go back to bed and try to forget this whole night ever happened. Why had she listened to Joker and Garrus?

Stepping closer to her, James reached out to lay a hand on her shoulder, but thought better of it and let it fall back to his side. "Mia," he started, noticing her cringe at the name but she didn't say anything. "I'm so sorry," he said. "I never meant to hurt you."

"Right," she huffed, with a sad sounding laugh. "shall I remind you of your words down stairs?" He flinched but didn't stop her. " _'It'd take quite a few drinks and one of those once in a lifetime nights_ '," she repeated, choking at the end. "Too bad I have more self-respect than that."

Mia knew she wasn't as beautiful as other women, that she was too strong, too much of a tomboy for most men's tastes, but was she _that_ repulsive? She should have known better, she _did_ know better, but Mia chose to ignore it. What would a gorgeous man like James Vega want with _her?_ He could have his pick of beautiful women. What had she been _thinking?_ She was such an idiot; love wasn't meant for her.

She really didn't need the galaxy to remind her of that little fact. First her parents, then Elysium, then Kaidan's death... Mia was well versed in death, grief, and loss. She'd accepted her lot in this life. Love, caring, and intimate relationships, was the providence of other people, they weren't meant for her. She didn't like that little fact, but any time she'd trusted and allowed someone into her life they were just stolen away, leaving her alone and broken again. So to protect herself she built walls and didn't let anyone behind them… ever… until James.

"Mia," he said sadly.

Shaking her head, "No James, I'm done… please."

Seeking comfort and solace, Mia wrapped her arms across her herself. Tilting her head forward, she glared at the carpet and willed the tears away. Her hair fell forward and gave her a curtain to hide behind, away from James's prying eyes. She just wanted this over.

Somehow he'd snuck past the walls around her heart when her defenses were at their lowest. James had been her guard while she was locked up on Earth. He had never treated her like a prisoner, instead treating like a fellow soldier and giving her the respect due her rank. She was shocked to find he believed and trusted her, even when he'd been angry with her. When James first arrived, Mia had been well aware that he'd been irate at her for some unknown reason. Over time that had slowly changed; his anger seeming to dissipate and give way to friendship and respect. He'd become the one bright spot in a horrible time in her life and she'd looked forward to seeing him every day. They'd become buddies. He'd tease her and make her smile. Eventually the teasing had turned to flirtation and instead of smiles, she blushed, though she knew nothing could ever happen between them.

Then the Reapers came…

"Mia," his voice took on a desperate edge as he watched her shut down and close him out. "You have to hear me out."

She just shook her head and continued to rebuild the walls around her aching heart.

They'd fled Earth together and suddenly she was no longer his prisoner; she was his commanding officer. With the Normandy and her crew they had headed out on a suicide mission to rally the forces and defeat the Reapers. In that time, they'd fought together, bled together, and grieved for those they lost together. The galaxy had seemingly finally given her someone to rely on, to trust, to… care for. And now he was being ripped away… leaving her alone again to bear the galaxy's burdens.

Was it too much to ask? Mia was well aware that their chances of success were low. And even if they did succeed, the likelihood of the crew's survival were even lower and as the one that lead the charge into battle, her own chances of survival were nil. She had accepted her inevitable death. Why couldn't she have someone to share these last stolen moments with? Were the gods that cruel? That she had to face her end alone?

Unwilling to give up and knowing this may be his last and only chance, James gently touched Mia's shoulder. He grew concerned as Mia began to shake, "Please Mia, come sit down." He led her over to the edge of the bed and she sat down automatically. Mia's head was down and her hair still hid her face from him, but he knew she was crying.

Kneeling down in front of her, he cupped a cheek and asked, "Mia, look at me please."

Sighing, she finally let him tilt her head up so he could see her eyes. The pain etched into every line on her face knocked him for a loop. He'd caused that and he hated himself for it. He _had_ to fix this. Using the pad of his thumbs, James wiped the tears from her face. "I hate seeing you cry, hate even more that I was the one that made you do it."

"It's okay," Mia mumbled.

"No, it's not," Using his large fingers, he tucked some stray strands of dark hair behind her ear. Tear streaked cheeks, red swollen eyes, and runny nose couldn't hide her beauty and James was blown away again. Staring into her watery blue eyes, he said, "You're one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen."

Shaking her head, Mia looked away from him. She knew the truth and didn't like being placated. "Don't lie to me. I'm well aware of what I look like."

Shocked, he asked, "What do you _think_ you look like?"

A tear fell from the corner of one eye and streaked over a high cheekbone. She hated that he was making her say what he obviously already knew. "A tall, gawky, tomboy that no man ever looks twice at."

 _What?_ He thought, mouth gaping open in stunned silence. After a moment, he regained his composure. "That's what you honestly think?"

Nodding her head sadly, she said, "It's not what I think, it's what I know."

"Oh Mia," he whispered. She was so wrong. How could she not see the lustful looks and stares she got from various species, which came her way every time she stepped out in public? The way men and women flirted with her? Some bold enough to blatantly hit on her? Was she so oblivious she never noticed any of it? "You don't know? Don't see it?"

"See what?"

"The way people look at you," he explained, "Talk about you."

"That's all?" she asked, dejectedly. "I thought you may actually know something I didn't."

Now it was James's turn to be puzzled, eyebrows crinkling. If she wasn't aware of the stares, then… the thought trailed off.

"James," she patiently explained, "Ever since I was a kid people pointed and stared and whispered behind my back. It first happened after Mindoir and then again after Elysium. Now it's nearly constant," Mia sighed, averting her gaze away from him. "It hurts but I try not to pay any attention anymore."

Shaking his head at the confusion, James felt the urge to laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation. Mia was upset and laughing at her wouldn't help. "Listen to me please," he said, making sure he had her full attention. Staring earnestly into her eyes, he explained, "Mia," that didn't feel right so he tried, "Lola," when she didn't stop him, James went on, "babe, those aren't the only reasons people take notice when you walk by."

"What then?"

"Lola, you're hot!" saying it straight out.

"I'm not," she argued, getting frustrated with him.

"Oh yeah, you are," he said, "And it seems everyone knows it but you."

"James," she started, but he stopped her.

"When we go anywhere, back on Earth, on a mission or on the Citadel, the way men and women look you up and down... " Mia was surprised at the look of anger that passed over his face. "More than once it was all I could do to keep from beating the shit out of them!"

"Really?" Mia was stunned. If this true, she never noticed.

"Yes, really."

This actually explained a lot. James had always wondered why she tolerated some of the more blatant looks and crude comments. She'd always dismissed them, assuming they resulted from what she had done, rather than how she looked. Amazing… how could someone be so aware her surroundings yet miss something directly in front of her face. Shrugging a shoulder, he thought, _All the better for him!_

"Wow," she mumbled, seemingly lost in her thoughts, "I never knew." Still kneeling in front of her, James watched as the myriad of emotions passed over her face: disbelief, revulsion, happiness and settling on bewilderment, this was a lot to take in. He was sure it changed her perspective on a lot of memories. Finally, she remembered what he said earlier and asked, "You think I'm beautiful?"

"Inside and out," he confirmed, running his fingers along her jawline.

"Then why," Mia started, biting her lip, as tears began to prick the corners of her eyes once more. "Why did you say all of that downstairs? Why did you embarrass me in front of our friends?"

Now was his chance to explain and apologize. "Mia, I never meant to hurt you." He noticed the doubting look on her face and kept going. "I never thought I had a chance with you." Mia looked shocked and was about to comment but he forged ahead. "You're gorgeous, smart, sweet, caring and you can kick my ass with one hand tied behind your back. You're everything a man could want in a woman." The doubting looked returned. She truly didn't see herself the way he did. "I've been attracted you for a long time, but you're my best friend, not to mention my superior officer. Add in the fact that we would flirt but you never seemed serious about it. I was sure you didn't feel the same way about me as I did you."

Stopping for a moment, he took a breath, before continuing, "Downstairs when you approached me, I thought you were teasing me, flirting like we always do. So to protect my heart, I was stupid and said those things to you." Reaching out, James lifted her chin so he could look directly into her blue eyes. "I'm so sorry; I never meant to hurt you. I'd rather die first."

"No dying," she said fiercely. "You can't die on me!"

"I can't promise," he started, but Mia interrupted him.

"I know, I know," she said, "But try. I don't think I'd survive losing you too. "Mia nuzzled against his palm, enjoying the feeling of his warm skin against hers. "Apology accepted." she paused, a smile touching her lips. "We were both idiots."

"Agreed," he laughed, stroking her cheek.

Leaning forward, Mia pressed her forehead to his, taking simple pleasure from finally having him close. After a time she asked, "So, start again?"

He just nodded his head in agreement. "I'd like that Lola."

Smiling again, knowing this time she would get a different answer, Mia asked him, "So what's it going to take to see me as a woman instead of as your commander?"

Returning her grin, he whispered, changing his words slightly. "Lola, I already see you as a woman."

"You're still a flirt," she laughed, resting a hand on his leg. "Stay with me tonight?"

Leaning down, he gently kissed her on the lips, "I never dreamed you'd ask."

 **TBC**

 **As always your reviews, comments, and reblogs are greatly appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I hadn't really expected to write this yet but your response to my last chapter inspired me. Thank you! I hope you enjoy this one just as much!**

 **Lost in Translation**

 _ **Chapter 4**_

" _You're still a flirt," she laughed, resting a hand on his leg. "Stay with me tonight?"_

 _Leaning down, he gently kissed her on the lips. "I never dreamed you'd ask."_

Looking deeply into her sapphire blue eyes, James cupped the side of her head, tangling his fingers into her dark locks and pressed his lips against hers again. He felt her moan softly against his mouth, allowing his tongue to slip inside to eagerly explore.

With a soft moan, Mia closed her eyes. It had been so long that she was momentarily surprised at the electric shock of desire that passed through her body as their tongues touched and explored, finally breaking the kiss when the need for air was too great.

Trying to catch his breath, James rested his forehead against hers. "Mia that was… "

"Unbelievable," she finished for him.

"Yeah," he agreed, running a hand up and down her back.

Wrapping her arms around him, Mia pulled her body flush against his, reveling in the way the hard planes of his muscles pressed against her. Unable to resist, she allowed her hands to drift further south, over his lower back and the curve of his butt. Biting her lower lip to keep from moaning, she grabbed two handfuls of his ass. She hoped if she pulled him tighter against the growing ache in her core, she could find some relief. Instead, feeling the press of his growing erection only made the need for him stronger.

Closing his eyes, James tried to rein in the need rampaging through his body. He'd wanted this, had wanted Mia, for a long time. He didn't want to stop but he had to be sure this was what she wanted too. Taking a deep breath, he let it out slowly. Gently kissing the tip of her nose and her lips, he asked, "Mia, are you sure about this?"

"You're sober?" she whispered, glancing up and meeting his dark eyes.

"Yes."

"And you'll remember this in the morning?"

"Dios Mia!" he whispered huskily against her lips. "We'll never forget this night, I promise."

"No regrets?"

"Fuck no," he replied, turning his attention to her long neck, gently nipping the flesh. "You?"

"Never," she moaned, tipping her head back to allow him better access to his ministrations.

"So hot," he kissed his way down her neck, pushing her N7 hoodie out of his way and letting it drop to the floor.

"James!" she cried, her desire skyrocketing. "Want you."

Backing her up to the bed, James continued his explorations, finding the perfect spot where her neck met her shoulder. Mia gasped when he sucked at the skin of her pulse point, crying out when he bit down hard, marking her. He soothed the bruised flesh with his tongue, before nipping it again, deepening the bruise and making heat pool in Mia's womanhood.

Desperately needing more contact, to feel him, Mia pulled his t-shirt out from the waistband of his cargos, exposing his stomach. Licking her lips, she ran her hands over the skin of his washboard abs. Grabbing the hem of his shirt, James yanked it off and out of Mia's way, tossing it somewhere behind him. He looked absolutely delicious; muscles, tattoos, scars and all. Unable to resist all of the luscious skin, Mia pressed kisses to his collarbone, continuing along the bone to his neck. He tilted his head, and she started up his neck and across his tattoo. She nipped his ear lobe making him groan needily. Finally she pressed her lips firmly against his, as her hands wandered over his lower back and down to his butt. Pulling him against her, Mia could feel the evidence of his arousal pressing against her tummy.

Gasping as he broke the kiss and needing to see more of the beautiful woman before him, James grasped the hem of Mia's tank top and pulled it over her head. Unable to take his eyes off Mia, he dropped the top on the floor. He was surprised to see some ink half hidden by the edge of her sports bra. Pulling back the fabric, James ran a gentle finger across the image. "I didn't know you had a tattoo."

"It's a Canadian bird," she whispered. "For Kaidan."

The small vividly blue bird was depicted in mid-flight pulling a banner that read, 'My Love, in my heart forever.' The tattoo's placement was perfect, on her left breast directly above her heart.

"It's beautiful Mia," he smiled sadly, knowing how much the other man's death hurt her. "And a great way to honor his memory."

"He'll always be a part of me," resting against his chest, one hand slipped lower. "and I'll never forget him but this moment is about us." Slipping under the waistband of his pants, Mia grasped his hard length.

At the first brush of her hand on him, James unconsciously bucked his hips into her hold, and moaned. "Mia." Closing his eyes, James tried to rein in the feeling rampaging through his body but failed, when her hand started gliding up and down him. Groaning, he pushed into her hand again.

"Need you," Mia said, nipping his earlobe.

James toppled them into bed and using his larger frame to trap her underneath him. Feeling Mia's body pressed against his, from chest to thighs, frayed the edges of his fast dwindling control. It snapped when Mia pressed her hot core against his painfully hard cock. Attacking her neck with kisses, he quickly made his way down. Pulling the bra over her head, James threw it aside, focusing his attention on Mia's perfect breasts. Leaning in, he sucked a nipple into his mouth, circling her nipple with his tongue. After a minute, he turned his attention to the other, repeating his actions.

"James," she moaned, running a hand through his spiked hair.

Continuing his exploration of her body, James applied open mouth kisses between her breasts, down her abs. He circled her belly button with his tongue and dipped it inside before continuing south. Reaching the waistband of her pants, he unfastened them and pushed them down her hips. Mia's panties quickly followed, leaving her naked to his hungry gaze.

"So beautiful," he murmured, caressing her soft skin. He still couldn't believe how lucky he was; that this gorgeous, highly desirable woman picked a grunt like him.

Leaning down, his hand gently stroking her womanhood, James spread her legs apart and settled on the bed. Licking his lips, he looked up at Mia and asked, "You ready?"

Biting her lip to control herself, she just nodded her assent and watched him with hooded eyes. With a wicked grin, James lowered his head and pressed his lips to Mia's womanhood, making her hips buck off the bed at the sensation. "Oh gods!"

The need to taste her was quickly overwhelming James. He gently pulled back her folds, exposing her clit. Mia's breathing caught in the back of her throat as she waited for his next move. Giving in to his wants, James flicked his tongue against her sensitive flesh, back and forth and around, until he finally sucked it in. The sweet tang of her arousal filled his mouth, overloading his taste buds and driving his own excitement higher. Groaning, he continued to lavish attention on Mia's most intimate area.

Tossing her head back and forth on the pillow, Mia was a panting, sweaty mess. It was nearly her undoing when she felt the tip of James's tongue dart into her and out again, mimicking the movement she hoped his cock would do very, _very_ soon. When he pushed his tongue into her as far as he could reach, she grabbed two handfuls of his short hair and tried to push his face closer to where she so desperately needed him. Each thrust of his tongue into her, pushed her closer to the edge of ecstasy. She was about to cum, when he abruptly stopped, making Mia nearly shed tears of desperation. She ached with her wanton needs.

"Please," she nearly begged, hands fisting almost painfully in his hair

"Your wish," he mumbled, slipping a finger into her velvety core, slowly pushing it deeply inside her.

Mia's body stiffened at the intrusion for a moment before her hips bucked off the bed, as he slid his finger in and out of her. "So hot," adding a second finger. He stretched and prepared her for his member. It wasn't a boast, he was quite well endowed and he didn't want to hurt her if he could help it.

"James," Mia whined breathlessly.

Crooking his fingers inside of Mia's body, he hit the perfect spot inside her. She was oh so close to the edge. Hitting the spot a second and third time, and Mia started meeting him stroke for stroke. Ghosting his tongue over Mia's engorged clit made her control snap. A second gentle caress and her back arched off the bed, as Mia flew into ecstasy.

He could feel her walls clamp down on his fingers, as Mia came hard. James continued to lick and stroke her core, loving the taste of her, until she slowly came down. When she finally began to relax, he smirked and asked, "So," he paused, grinning wickedly, "Good?"

"Fishing for a compliment?"

Shoving his fingers deeply into her heated core, making Mia groan needily again, he answered, "Didn't think I'd need to fish."

"Yes James," she moaned, the ache growing inside her again. "Need you."

"Gods Mia," he answered, carefully but quickly pulling his fingers out of her, James moved up her body and kissed her soundly, before sitting on the edge of the bed. Untying his boots, the marine pulled them off and dropped them on the floor, along with his socks. Standing, he turned and noticed Mia watching him, a hungry look on her face. "See something you like?" he teased, eyeing her intently.

"Fuck yeah," Mia answered, eyes locked below his belt. "Get those off and get back here, L.T."

"Yes ma'am," Eyes trained on his lover, James unfastened his belt and pants, letting them fall to the floor.

Breathing heavily, Mia's eyes were a dark stormy blue as she focused on the large bulge in his boxer briefs. She was at a loss for words, as she pushed his boxers off until they joined his pants on the floor and she whimpered. He didn't miss her eyes widened at the sight of his large, thick cock standing proudly. Climbing back on to the bed, James moved up Mia's body until he was resting between her legs, the tip of his length pressing against her opening. He was past ready for this, he felt like he was about to burst.

"Last chance," he said, rocking against her. "You sure?"

"Inside me," she ordered, squirming underneath him, "now!"

The moment he wished for, but believed would never happened, had finally arrived. He slowly began to push into her heat, inch by torturous inch. It had been a long time for Mia, and if he were truly honest, for himself too, and he wouldn't run the risk of hurting her. Plus, he wanted to enjoy the feeling of her welcoming walls taking him in.

Gasping at the sensations flooding through her, Mia wrapped her arms around his neck. She began to worry he wouldn't fit inside her, until with a final push, he hilted himself deeply in her body. She felt almost painfully stretched and full but slowly began to adjust.

"Lola," he panted, holding his body as still as possible and buried his face in her neck. "So tight."

Overwhelmed, he tried to regain some control over his body. Mia's velvety walls were pressing hard against his cock. If he didn't rein in his rampaging hormones, James was afraid he'd cum like he was a kid and this was his first time. When Mia began making needy noises in the back of her throat and squirmed underneath him, trying to find some kind of friction, James was nearly lost.

"Lola stop please," he hissed between his teeth. All the muscles across his back were flexed and taunt in his effort to maintain control.

After a long moment, she whined, "James, I need you to fuck me!"

When James was positive he wouldn't embarrass himself, he pulled his cock out of Mia's heated core and immediately plunged back inside. He did it a second and third time. He set a good pace, thrusting in and pulling out, over and over. At this rate it wouldn't take long but dios, it would be worth it.

Wrapping her legs around his waist, Mia scrapped her nails down James's muscled back, urging him ever faster and harder. He was holding on by a thin thread. "Gonna cum."

He tried to hold himself back, pushing Mia to the edge of the cliff. Sweaty and panting, Mia's back arched off the bed and pulling James even deeper into her center. Feeling him so deep was more than she could stand and she exploded around his cock, walls spasming around him.

"LOLA!" he shouted, his orgasm slamming into him. Rolling with the waves of pleasure, he came deeply inside her and filled her with his essence, her walls milking him for every drop.

Exhausted, James carefully pulled his cock out of her body. Rolling onto his back, James gathered Mia into his arms, pulling her against him so she was resting against him, legs intertwined. He kissed the top of her head.

"James... thank you," Mia whispered. "That was... " she started but couldn't find the words.

"I know," he agreed with a lazy smile, running a hand along her hip. "Thank you."

Worn out, they slowly began to slip into a light slumber, bodies entwined together...

 **TBC**

 _ **As always, reviews, reblogs and comments are greatly appreciated!**_


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: First, I'd like to thank Jediserenity82 for taking the time to beta this for me. It was greatly appreciated.

Second, this chapter was partly inspired by the art work, Innocent Flirt by MissBasha on Deviant Art.

 **Lost in Translation**

 _"I know," he agreed with a lazy smile, running a hand along her hip. "Thank you."_

 _Worn out, they slowly began to slip into a light slumber, bodies entwined together...  
_

 _ **Chapter 5**_

Taking a deep breath, a familiar scent drifted on the air. Inhaling again, one name drifted across his hazy thoughts, _Lola_. James loved her scent; it was unique, just like her. He had to be dreaming. No way would she be here, in his bed, with him.

Slowly opening his eyes, James was shocked to find a dark head of hair resting on his shoulder. Was she really here, or was this a trick of his imagination? Reaching out a tentative hand, he gently stroked her back with his fingertips, still a little surprised to touch her soft skin. Taking a few moments, he enjoyed the sight of her lying against him, the weight of her body pressed against him, the smell of their lovemaking hanging in the air and the little sounds she made as she slept. God, she was more beautiful than he realized.

"James," she whispered, a small smile on her lips, enjoying his touch.

"Lola," he answered, kissing the top of her head.

"It really happened," Mia stated, " _we_ happened?"

"Oh yeah."

"It wasn't a dream?"

"I hope not Lola," James murmured, "or it was the best dream of my life."

"Mine too," she said, snuggling closer to her bed partner. After a time she said, "What time is it?"

"It's late," James said, still running a hand across her back. "Or really early, depending on how you look at it."

"Still time then," Mia almost purred, as she started to move.

"Time for what?" James questioned.

"For this," she said, wrapping her hand around his long, heavy length lying against his leg and slowly began stroking it, up and down.

"Lola," he groaned, back arching and pushing his quickly hardening cock further into her hold. "You don't have too."

"I want to James," she said, stroking it again. "touch, taste and experience all of you."

Nodding his understanding, he closed his eyes and let himself enjoy her attention. He was still having a hard time believing it was actually happening and not some elaborate dream.

Exploring, Mia ran her fingers along a vein on the underside of his length, from root to tip. Her fingers circled the velvet skin of his tip and back down. Taking him in hand, she stroked him a few more times. With a grin, she leaned in and sucked as much of him into her mouth as possible.

"Oh fuck," James groaned, body quivering with the tension of trying to hold still and not thrust into the heat of her mouth. "Lola."

In response, Mia used her tongue to tease his length. Bobbing her head up and down, she tasted, licked and sucked all of him, until they were both in a state. Taking as much of him into her mouth as possible, Mia wrapped her hand around the rest and got down to the business of making James crazy with lust. She set a steady pace, sucking him into her mouth, in and out, up and down, going deeper into her mouth with each stroke, making James nearly come undone when the tip of his cock hit the back of her throat.

"Dios!" he groaned, hips keeping time with her actions.

She bobbed her head up, until her was just barely in her mouth, taking a moment, before deep-throating his member again.

"Lola, stop," he warned her, hands fisting into the sheets, Mia continued her ministrations, James's hips unconsciously thrusting into her heat. He was teetering on the edge of his control. "Stop, stop gonna cum."

Humming her pleasure at the thought, Mia didn't stop, sucking him deep one last time.

"Fuck!" James groaned, orgasm slamming into him. With a last powerful thrust of his hips, James came down the back of Mia's throat.

Moaning, Mia continued to work his length, swallowing his essence until he came to a shivering finish. Licking her lips, Mia sexily climbed back up his body, resting her forearms on his massive chest. She leaned in and kissed him, slowly, passionately.

Running his hands down her back, James cupped her ass and deepened the kiss when she groaned needily. His body started to respond to the feel of her naked body pressed against his from her breasts and down her luscious legs, combined with the taste of his cum in her mouth, James felt his cock stir and harden again.

Panting with wanton lust, they broke the kiss. "James," Mia nearly whined, as she ground her core against his member. "Need you in me."

"Not here," James said, moving out from under her.

"What?" Mia whined. "James."

"There is a big hot tub in that bathroom," he said, standing and offering her a hand, and flashing her a wink as she laced their fingers together. "It would be a shame not to make use of it."

Mia's eyes were locked on James's perfect body, from the bulky muscles of his chest and his washboard abs, and tapering down to his waist. She bit her lower lip as her eyes dropped lower to his massive, hard cock standing proudly out from his body. Unconsciously making small noises in the back of her throat, Mia forced her eyes to continue down his well-toned legs, before coming to rest again on his cock.

"Lola," James called again, trying to get her attention. When she finally made eye contact him, James grinned, "See something you like?"

"Maybe, soldier," she saucily said, swaying her hips as she walked toward the bathroom. Stopping, Mia looked sexily back over her shoulder at James, "Need to make sure you know how to use your equipment in all conditions."

"That sounds like a challenge, Lola," he answered, following her.

"Take it how you want," she said, slipping into the hot water and going under for a moment. Tipping her head back, Mia came up and running her hands over her wet hair, sweeping it back out of her face.

Reaching for a button on the wall, James turned on the jets, before following Mia into the tub. Dunking his head into the water, James came up and the water trickled down his face and chest. He head his eyes locked on to Mia as he followed her across the pool, his growing lust evident in his every move. "Definitely a challenge."

Mia grinned, as James stalked her across the pool of water, finally pinning her into a corner with his larger body. Leaning in, he ran the back of his hand down her cheek and neck. Continuing, he dragged his fingertips across the edge of a breast, making Mia inhale sharply. Wrapping a hand around the back of her neck, James crashed their lips together in a passionate kiss that quickly relit the fires of passion between them.

Whimpering into the kiss, Mia ached with a growing need in her womanhood. "Please James," she whined.

"Not yet," he growled, as he kissed and nipped his way down her neck. When he reached her pulse point, James ran his tongue over the spot, before sucking some of her skin into his mouth. Sucking and biting the flesh, James marked her, soothing the wound with his tongue.

With a sigh of pleasure, Mia tipped her head back, giving James easier access to the tender skin on her neck. She loved the thought of James's mark on her skin, claiming her.

Drawing the skin into his mouth a second time, James bit down again, darkening and enlarging his original mark. Some part of him, something deep inside needing to claim this woman and mark her.

"God," Mia managed, as she ran her hands through James's hair. Grabbing a handful of the short, spiky locks, she gently yanked him down and pulled his head out of her way, exposing his neck.

"Lola," he groaned almost warningly.

With an impish smile, Mia kissed his neck to his pulse point, just like he had done to her. When she reached it, she marked him in return. She wanted the world to see this man was claimed, hers.

"Dios," he moaned, enjoying every moment. He couldn't stop from pressing his hard length against her hot core. The need to take her was escalating quickly, and soon he wouldn't be able to resist burying himself in her.

Letting her hands wonder over James's body, Mia appreciated every curve, plains, and rock hard muscle. One hand ghosted down his hip and over his cock, his body jumping at the light contact. Biting her lip, Mia carefully grasped his cock, slowly stroking it, up and down. She leaned into James, pressing her body to his, as she continued the attention.

Shaking his head, James groaned, "Need," but didn't finish the thought. Instead, he grabbed Mia by the back of her legs and picked her up, pushing her against the wall of the hot tub.

"James," Mia cried, wrapping her legs around his waist, and bringing her hot center ever closer to his hard cock. She could feel him pressing against her opening.

With one powerful thrust of his hips, James hilted himself deeply inside of Mia's body. Overwhelmed by the feelings running through him, James stilled and tried to regain some control over the rampaging feelings. Burying his face in her neck, he took a few deep, calming breaths.

Mia was patient for a few long moments, but the need to feel James move inside her finally overwhelmed her. "Please," she whined, squirming against him, trying to create some much needed friction.

"Lola," he said, as he started to move, nearly pulling his cock out of her hot body before slamming back in, hard.

"Yes!" Mia cried, loving being filled over and over.

James growled and thrust into her again, each stroke shoving Mia back against the wall. He set a hard, fast pace, the need to feel her overwhelming him. He wouldn't last long this way but damn, what a way to go.

Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, Mia met him stroke for stroke, heat pooling in her center. Wrapping her arms around his shoulder, Mia pulled herself closer to James and sunk her nails into his skin, making him moan in pleasurable pain. She was _oh so close_!

Reaching between their bodies, James rubbed a gentle finger against Mia's clit. A few careful touches and Mia flew apart, her orgasm slamming into her again.

"James!" she screamed, as the waves rolled over her; her walls clamping down on his cock. Tipping her head back and biting her lower lip in pleasure, Mia rode out the feelings, until she was left emotionally wrung out.

"Dios Lola," James told her with a smirk, "That was fucking hot."

Framing his face with both hands, Mia leaned in and whispered, "Don't get a big head, but you're incredible," and kissed him hard on the lips, her tongue plundering his mouth.

"You, too," James panted, returning the kiss with equal fervor, relishing the taste of himself in her mouth. Stroking her sides, his hands wandered down the arch of her lower back and grabbed two handfuls of her butt. With her legs wrapped securely around his waist, he turned and stepped over to the bench seat, lowered them on to it.

Breaking the kiss, Mia rested her forehead against his, trying to catch her breath. She ran a hand through his spiky hair, and said, "That was... " but she was at a loss for words.

"Yeah," James agreed, eyes glued to her breasts, her nipples just above the water. Leaning in, he sucked a nipple into his mouth, using his tongue to circle the sensitive flesh and making it pebble.

Tipping her head back, Mia made small noises of pleasure in the back of her throat.

Turning his attention to the other breast, James lathed the same attention to that nipple. It too pebbled under his tongue.

This time, Mia rolled her hips against James, riding his cock and making them both moan in pleasure. Resting her hands on his shoulders, her eyes locked on his, Mia continued to roll her hips, setting a steady pace, up and down, in and out. Licking her lips, Mia desperately pressed her lips to his again.

Wrapping a hand into her dark hair, James pulled her closer and poured everything into the kiss. Unable to hold back, he gripped her hips and started thrusting into her, meeting her stroke for stroke. His orgasm was tantalizingly close.

Desperation building, Mia tried to change the angle and take him even deeper. An arm around James, Mia leaned back, trusting that James wouldn't let her fall. Her back and necked arched and her head skimming the water, Mia felt James press into her again, this time hitting the perfect spot. A second and third stroke hit the same spot and she nearly flew apart.

Moving closer, James pressed open mouthed kisses to the exposed flesh of Mia's neck. The muscles of his shoulders and back bunched with each frenzied stroke he hilted himself into her overheated core. With a final push into her body, James felt her walls clamped down on his cock, as Mia shattered around him.

"James!" she screamed her ecstasy.

"Mia!" James shouted, the muscles in his back and shoulders bunching a final time, as he came deeply inside Mia's body.

They rode out the waves of their orgasms together, James filling her with his essence and Mia's walls milking him for every drop until they were clinging together, utterly spent.

Mia rested her head on James's shoulder, unsure if she could even stand let alone climb out of the large pool. "Can't move," she whispered.

"Don't need too," James said, pressing a kiss to her hair.

"Need... bed," she mumbled, starting to fall asleep. "Sleep."

"Not yet," James smiled gently. "Need to get out and dry off."

"Can't," Mia yawned.

Shaking his head, James carefully adjusted Mia and stood up, setting her on the edge of the whirlpool. "Wait here for a second," he instructed her.

"Okay," she said, feet still dangling in the water.

James climbed out of the water and grabbed a large towel. He quickly dried himself off, wrapped it around his waist, and secured it. Picking up a second towel, he dried Mia's hair and worked his way down his body, drying off as much skin as possible. Grabbing a third towel, he stood Mia up, wrapped it around her, and picked her up.

James carried her back into the bedroom, to the big bed. Slipping the towel off of her, he put her into the bed and tucked her in. Moving to the other side of the bed, he took his towel off and climbed in behind her. Wrapping an arm around Mia's waist, he pulled her back against him.

She snuggled against him and whispered, "Thank you."

Smiling, he said softly, "Go to sleep Mia... rest. I got your back."

Closing her eyes, Mia drifted off, contented that she was safe in James's arms...

 **TBC**

Thank you! All reblogs, reviews, or comments are greatly appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Yay! Finally got an update done! I didn't get quite as far as I'd planned but I still think this came out really good! Thanks again to Jediserenity82 for beta'ing this for me! Your awesome!

 **Lost in Translation**

 _Smiling, he said softly, "Go to sleep Mia... rest. I got your back."_

 _Closing her eyes, Mia drifted off, contented that she was safe in James's arms..._

 **Chapter 6**

"Wow….that was," _James said, seeming to chuckle._

"Fun? Crazy? Wild?" _Mia supplied for him._

"Definitely,"he _answered, but something changed in his voice. He sounded puzzled,_ "I think."

"You okay James?" _Mia asked, as James started pulling away from her, putting distance between them._

"Yeah Lola _," he answered, rolling and turning his back on her,_ "maybe let's not mention this again."

 _What? No, no, no. Mia felt panic surge through her. This wasn't what she'd wanted. He'd promised he wasn't drunk, that he cared about her and wanted to be with her too. Taking a deep breath, she tried to calm her fears. No way did she want him to see how much this was hurting her._

 _Sitting up behind him, Mia managed to keep the pain out of her voice,_ "Tell you what? I won't bring it up as long as you get your ass out of bed and make me some eggs."

 _Looking uncomfortable with her close proximity, James barely spared her a cursory glance over his shoulder, and agreed,_ "Deal."

 _Mia watched James stand up from the bed and walk away without looking back. Biting her lip to hold back the tears, Mia lay down on the bed, facing the wall. She curled up in a ball and let the tears fall. She couldn't believe this had happened. She'd trusted James, let him inside her protective walls and he did this to her? She'd lost Kaidan thanks to a poor decision on Virmire all those years ago, now she's lost James before she'd ever had him. What god had she pissed off in another life to deserve this much pain?_

"Lola."

 _Mia just wanted the pain to stop, to end. She'd had enough. She was done, finished, kaput. The galaxy could find another savior. All she wanted to do was to curl up on the bed and die._

 _Wrapping her arms around her body, the tears turned to sobs that wracked her body with spasms._

"Lola," a voice called again, a little more urgently.

 _Not possible, he'd left her alone… again. The tears came harder, streaking down her cheeks and wetting the pillow under her head. No one ever wanted her._

"Mia! Please!" the voice begged, as she felt a shaking hand run through her hair. "Wake up!"

"James!" Mia said, inhaling sharply as she sat up. Glancing over her shoulder, she met his concerned eyes as he gently touched her cheek. "Don't go!" she cried, throwing herself at him and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Shhhh Lola," he whispered, rubbing her back and offering her comfort. "I'm here, it was just a nightmare."

Hiding her face in his neck in the crook of his neck, Mia continued to cry, "Don't leave me alone."

"I won't," James answered, burying a hand in her long, dark locks and massaging her scalp. "I'm not going anywhere."

After a few long moments, Mia slowly started to calm down. Looking up and meeting his eyes, she said, "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Crying all over you."

"Not a problem Lola," James said, running the back of his fingers along her cheekbone. "Can you tell me what it was about?"

Closing her eyes, Mia shook her head. "Don't want to."

"Please, Lola."

Taking a deep breath, she gave in. "We woke up in bed and you got this look on your face," she admitted, sniffling as the tears threatened to fall once again. "You regretted being with me."

"Never!" he reassured her, the very idea absurd to him. "I could never do that."

"You asked me," her voice broke on a sob. Unable to look at him, she closed her eyes and whispered, "To never mention this again."

"I couldn't."

"When I agreed," Mia's voice sound shattered, "you got up and left me alone."

Pulling her close into a hug, James said softly, "It was just a dream, Mia."

"I know," she replied, laying her head down on his shoulder, cuddling close to him. "It just seemed so real."

"Never leaving," James declared, kissing her hair. "I'm here for as long as you'll have me."

Resting his cheek on top of her head, James kept his arms wrapped around her and leaned back against the headboard. He'd hold her as long as she needed. He was well aware of the personal losses Mia had suffered in her life. If it was up to him, he'd do his best to never add to her burdens. Unfortunately, sometimes it wouldn't be up to him, so he'd just love her for as long as possible.

After a time, he felt her take a deep breath and her body relaxed against his. This was it; this was where he belonged, at his woman's side—taking care of her while she saved the galaxy. He'd stay here for whatever time they had left. James vowed not to waste a minute of it.

To that end he whispered, "Mia."

She snuggled against him. "James," she answered softly.

"Mia," he said seriously, stroking her upper arm, "I know it may be too soon to say this but we've known each other for what feels like a lifetime. Times what they are, the missions we take, I don't want to chance you never hearing the words from me," he paused to take a steadying breath.

"James," she said, sitting up straight, looking into his eyes with her teary blue ones. He was inadvertently scaring her. "What is it?"

Placing his calloused hands against her cheeks, James gazed into her eyes, "I love you, Mia. I think I have for a long time. Just wanted you to know."

Smiling, she closed her eyes and tilted her head into his touch. "I love you, too."

Grinning, James gently kissed her. He'd intended it to be sweet and tender, but it quickly escalated. Drawing it out, they enjoyed the kiss for as long as possible, until the need for oxygen forced them apart.

Nearly giddy with happiness, Mia laid back against James, her back to his chest and with his large arms wrapped around her. For the first time in a long time, she felt truly safe. She never wanted to lose this.

"Lola?"

"Yeah?" she replied, eyes closed and basking in the feeling of having him close.

"What do we do about us?"

"Enjoy every moment together? Make a life together?" Shrugging her shoulders, she admitted, "I don't know."

"Lola," he said, tightening his arms around her. "I pray to god we get our forever, but that's not what I meant. What do we do about us? I can't pretend we aren't together Mia."

A jolt of fear went through Mia's body at the thought of the Alliance pulling James from the Normandy, from her side. She couldn't let that happen. It would kill her. "They can't take you," she declared, almost hotly. "I won't let them."

"And I can't leave, but what do we _do_ , Lola?'

Leaning into his bulky frame, Mia gave their situation some thought. Technically they were breaking fraternization rules, but with the Reapers rampaging across the galaxy and the Alliance in shambles, she was pretty sure they had bigger issues than petty rule breaking. Plus with her Spectre status reinstated, she at least technically didn't answer to Alliance Command and she could use it if needed, but that still left the issue of James and reassignment. She couldn't do this without him, and even the thought of him being reassigned away from the Normandy made her sick to her stomach. "I can't lose you," she mumbled, her mind racing.

"You won't."

"Not even to reassignment," she said. "With the galaxy falling apart, I won't waste another second pretending we aren't together. Not happening."

"I don't want to pretend either."

"Just not sure what to do," she continued, biting her lower lip and pondering their options. "Maybe call David."

"David?" James asked, looking down at her. "As in Admiral Anderson."

"Yeah."

"But _David?_ " he questioned, putting emphasis on the second word, clearly fishing for explanation on the informality.

"I forget not everybody knows," she smiled sadly, snuggling against him. "You know about Mindior?" She'd be surprised if he didn't know.

She felt him nod, so she continued, "He found me after Mindior, on my parent's farmstead, the only survivor of the Baterians raid on our home. I was alone, scared, and I had no one."

"How old were you?"

"Ten, almost eleven," Mia answered, seemingly lost in her memories. "I latched on to him and wouldn't let anyone else close. He took care of me and when the time came, wouldn't hear of leaving me at an orphanage," she said softy, smiling at the memory. "Took me in and raised me himself. Can still remember when I told him I was joining the Alliance, a look that was a combination of pride and fear."

Kissing her temple, James said, "I'm glad he was there for you."

"He was dad, uncle and big brother rolled up into one."

"God," he groaned.

"What?"

"So he's not just an Admiral in my chain of command," James said, shaking his head, "he's my girlfriend's father."

Mia's body went rigid against him and her breath caught in her chest. "Girlfriend?" she whispered.

"If that's what you want."

Turning in his lap so she was facing him, Mia took his face into her hands and smiled. "I definitely want," she said, kissing him gently on the lips. They lingered, enjoying the taste of each other.

Groaning, James rested his forehead against hers. "Just thought of something."

"Hmmm?"

"I have to meet him."

"Ummmm," Mia said, confused. "You know him."

"Yeah," James agreed. "But not as your boyfriend."

"Soooo?" Mia raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"There is nothing more intimidating for a guy than meeting his girlfriend's dad!"

"He's not that bad."

"Mia," James tried to explain patiently, "He's a marine, an N7, an Admiral and your father. I don't think he _can_ get much more intimidating."

With a wicked smile, Mia added to his discomfort. "You'll be the first guy I," she air quoted around the last words, "brought home."

"What?" He was shocked.

She shrugs a shoulder, still grinning at him. "Never noticed the boys, just wanted to grow up and join the Alliance."

"I'm sure they noticed you," James said, "I would have."

"No idea and doesn't matter now," she said haughtily, her voice taking a teasing edge, "Just means you get to be the first guy he meets!"

Grabbing her around the waist, James ticked her, making her scream with laughter. She squirmed trying to get away from his hands, until he pinned her to the bed and kissed her. "The last guy too," he told her, when they broke the kiss.

"The last one," she agreed, kissing his shoulder.

"Better," he groaned, feeling her body pressed against him and so, so close. Just a little move and he could slip his quickly hardening cock into her already heated core

"Now let me up, so I can get dressed." Mia's body was overheating fast. If she stayed here much longer, Mia was pretty sure she wouldn't be able to resist another round of sex with her boyfriend. She could feel giddiness swell inside her at the thought. God, she loved that word!

"Fuck," he groaned, rolling off of her. He lay on the bed and watched her walk across the room, hips swaying—his cock swelling, fully erect and ready at the sight. Damn, what that woman could do to him!

Stopping in the door way to the bathroom, she turned, "After the workout you gave me last night, you could cook breakfast for me!"

Swinging his legs of the bed, he smirked at her and said, "Will do Lola, you might need some more energy later."

Rolling her eyes, Mia shut the door behind her. Time to get ready to face the rest of her friends…

TBC

 **Thanks for reading! Reblogs, comments, and reviews are greatly appreciated!**


End file.
